


Secrets

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Esme has a secret but it's not hers to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I really wanted to write about john/esme as there aren't many !!  
> Hope you enjoy :)

John POV. 

She was always in the pub always around Arthur.  
Surely she wouldn't want two Shelby brothers ?  
Would she ?  
"Esme!" I called out in the house.  
I heard nothing back.  
She must have been up the pub again.  
"ESME!" I shouted louder.  
I walked around angry, where the hell was she ?  
I slammed the door of our house, walked down the road quickly, I took my cap off and walked into the pub.  
"ARTHUR!" I shouted, "WHERE IS SHE?"  
He looked at me, "Esme?" he asked questionably, he smiled.  
"Don't lie to me you bastard." I told him, "where is she?"  
"John John calm down." he said, "I haven't seen her."  
"LIAR!" I shouted, by this time everyone in the pub had left and it was just me and Arthur.  
"Now now boys." Tommy said he was holding Esme's hand in his.  
I looked at him with pure rage.  
"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted.  
"Now now John." he said quietly, "I have Grace, remember?"  
Esme pulled her hand from Tommy's and walked over towards me.  
"John?" she asked, bringing her hand towards my face.  
I slapped it away.  
"John?" she asked questionably.  
I looked at her, she looked scared.  
"I've been helping Arthur and Tommy with the books." she said, "since Grace is unwell."  
I looked at her and nodded.  
"Why is Grace unwell?" I asked her.  
"She is erm.." she stopped and looked at Tommy.  
"Carrying a Shelby boy." he told us.  
"Congrats tommy." we both said.  
"But why was Esme there?" I asked quietly.  
"I've attended three sisters and your sister." she told me quietly.  
I nodded, "Come on Esme." I said, holding my hand out for her.  
She walked towards it and held it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
